


first

by adroite



Category: The Odyssey - Homer
Genre: M/M, lol sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adroite/pseuds/adroite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“let Telemachus, king Odysseus’ son, sleep at the palace now, on a corded bed inside the echoing colonnade, with Prince Pisistratus close beside him there”</p>
            </blockquote>





	first

**Author's Note:**

> 1) this may feel unfinished and informal and it's because it is. it's nothing more than a thought i've been trying to get down ever since i read the odyssey. sorry if my language is clumsy.  
> 2) peisistratus was spelled pisistratus in the version i read, so that's the spelling i went with. hope you enjoy.

Pisistratus was more direct. It was dark, but he felt his way down Telemachus until his hands were resting on the other boy's hips, and he pulled him gently closer. They fit together like a puzzle. Telemachus felt more boyish and more adult than he ever had; it was a strangely exciting oxymoron that sped up his heart and made his hairs stand up as Pisistratus began undressing himself. When the sun was shining, he had hardly stopped to take a breath, but now that it was dark, he was completely silent. After a moment of pretending he didn't notice Telemachus watching him, he looked at him with feigned surprise.

"Oh," he said. "Pardon me. Guests first." He looked at Telemachus expectantly, who hesitantly began to disrobe himself, casting his clothes to the cool floors of the colonnade. His fingers paused and hovered over the last garment, the loincloth wrapped loosely around his hips. He looked up at Pisistratus with a hint of doubt in his eyes and was met with an unprecedented kindness. 

Sex was not foreign to Telemachus, but he felt he had never experienced true intimacy until now. He had also never believed in love at first sight, and still did not, but he had certainly felt something when he first laid eyes on Pisistratus. It was less romantic and more knowing, as if he'd known he would end up here with him. As if he had known he would end up with Pisistratus pressing him down gently, urging him to lie down, leaning forward and whispering in his ear things that might have made Love himself blush. As if he had known how soft Pisistratus's lips would feel against his neck, his cheeks, his own lips. As if he had known the way the muscles in his stomach would contract when Pisistratus pressed his lips to Telemachus's bare hipbones. As if he had known what warmth Pisistratus's mouth could bring him, flowing through his entire body.

Telemachus couldn't have known he would end up with the son of Nestor's head between his thighs, his own fingers tangled in those honey curls, but he had certainly had a feeling.


End file.
